<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Office by misterherowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041458">In the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterherowrites/pseuds/misterherowrites'>misterherowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acelin is an attention whore, Begging, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edward needs to learn how to take breaks but his trauma won't let him, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterherowrites/pseuds/misterherowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine,” Edward sighed irritably, placing his hands at Acelin’s hips, “I’ll take a break. But I still have to get the rest of my work done before I can even think of going home.” That wasn’t exactly what Acelin was going for, but it’d have to do for now.</p><p>Moving Edward’s mask aside and wrapping his arms around his neck, Acelin leaned in for a closed mouth kiss, the first since they’d parted for their respective workplaces early that morning. He pulled back and breathed a simple, “That works for me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Thorn/Acelin Allard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be nice to me in the comments, i rarely write anymore and i especially don't write on my own (i prefer rping) so this is kinda sloppy :(</p><p>acelin and edward are characters from an ace attorney fan game my friends and i have been working on since mid 2019! acelin is a detective and edward is a prosecutor. they're very happily married &lt;3</p><p>acelin: https://toyhou.se/5291343.acelin-allard-thorn</p><p>edward: https://toyhou.se/4673397.edward-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>As much as Acelin loved having sex with his husband in their bed like the vanilla couple they most definitely weren’t, there was something incredibly arousing about fooling around in Edward’s office during work hours. Despite the fact that they both knew nobody would be coming around to bother them --- ah, the perks of his husband being deemed unapproachable by everyone outside of their close circle of friends --- there was still a sense of risk involved. Every little nearby noise that Acelin’s ears picked up made him jump and tense in fear, but nobody ever intruded. It was pretty much the perfect setup for someone like him, who wanted to get fucked at work without losing his job some days instead of waiting with a half boner until the two of them could go home.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Today was one of those days.<br/>
</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Acelin had been waiting on the sofa in Edward’s office for the past hour or so for the prosecutor to finish up his paperwork, but as usual, it seemed neverending. Stacks after stacks of forms to fill out and case files to go over...sometimes he really wondered how Ed’s poor eyes hadn’t gone completely blind by this point. Reading that much every day had to have some sort of adverse effect.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Eddie baby,” Acelin whined, looking at Edward from where he’d flipped himself upside down on the sofa. He felt the blood rush to his head. “It’s getting late. We should head home.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“You can go ahead. I need to finish up here.” Edward waved his husband off with a gloved hand, not bothering to look up from the case file he was currently going over. Acelin’s brows furrowed and his cheeks puffed out stubbornly. As if he was really going to let his husband work himself to death! Not to mention the fact that if he didn’t get his complete and undivided attention soon, he’d absolutely combust. His doctor said so. No, he didn’t have medical records to back that up. Don’t ask questions. It’s not that deep.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Flipping himself right side up again and letting the blood flow back down from his head before standing, Acelin confidently marched his way up to Edward’s side of the desk and maneuvered himself between the desk and his husband, seating himself comfortably in Edward’s lap. He grinned triumphantly when the prosecutor glared at him and set down his pen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Fine,” Edward sighed irritably, placing his hands at Acelin’s hips, “I’ll take a break. But I still have to get the rest of my work done before I can even think of going home.” That wasn’t exactly what Acelin was going for, but it’d have to do for now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Moving Edward’s mask aside and wrapping his arms around his neck, Acelin leaned in for a closed mouth kiss, the first since they’d parted for their respective workplaces early that morning. He pulled back and breathed a simple, “That works for me.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Their lips didn’t part for very long before Edward tugged Acelin right back in, gently coaxing his lips open with his tongue. The detective’s pulse jumped, and his hands slid to grasp at the shoulders of Edward’s vest; it’d likely need to be ironed later, but that was the last thing on Acelin’s mind. Even though they were only kissing, every corner of his brain was filled with </span><em><span>Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,</span></em><span> to the point where he almost forgot to breathe through his nose as his husband’s tongue occupied his mouth, pressing against his own tongue and running over his teeth. He couldn’t help but giggle as it tickled the roof of his mouth while mapping out every single crevice, despite already knowing it all by heart from top to bottom.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Acelin panted when Edward pulled back, trying to get some oxygen flowing to his brain, but he was interrupted when the prosecutor pushed down the collar of his sweater in order to start mouthing at his neck. He felt the same tongue that had just been down his throat run over love bites that hadn’t yet healed from the night before, and his breath stuttered when Edward latched on over one of them, drawing a whimper from Acelin as he sucked at it. The detective’s hips subconsciously twitched, and Edward’s hands clamped down on them harder to keep them still. Acelin whined in response, then quieted when Edward pulled back to look at him, staring him down with the same glare he used in the courtroom.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Oh, fuck.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Who said you could try to get yourself off without my permission?” Acelin felt a shiver run through his body, heat shooting down to his groin. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure as shit was now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“S...sorry, sir,” he breathed, fingers digging further into the fabric of Edward’s vest. Keeping still while Edward went back to mouthing at his neck was hard work, and it got even harder when he felt the hands at his hips start to move again, beginning to unbuckle his belt. He let out a shaky breath.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><em><span>Rrring! Rrring!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span></em><span>Acelin jumped in surprise as the phone rang on the desk behind him, and his whole body tensed and stilled. He stared at Edward, cerulean eyes wide, wondering what he was going to do. He wouldn’t ignore it, right? What if it was an important call? As Acelin decided to get up from his husband’s lap to cool himself down and let Edward take his call, one of the prosecutor’s hands gripped his hip again, keeping him stationary as he reached for the phone with his other hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Prosecutor Thorn speaking,” Edward spoke into the receiver as if nothing was happening on his end of the line. As if he wasn’t currently undoing his husband’s fly with his free hand, as if he wasn’t pushing down the hem of his boxer briefs, as if he wasn’t gripping Acelin’s cock in a gloved fist and stroking him nice and slow until he was fully hard and aching in Edward’s hand. This was a few steps up from what they were used to doing, and yet Edward seemed so calm and composed throughout it all, carrying on a conversation that Acelin couldn’t possibly successfully eavesdrop on while getting jerked off in what might as well be public. Acelin held his own hand firmly over his mouth to keep himself from making any sort of noise that may alert whoever was on the other end of the line of what the esteemed prosecutor Edward Thorn was doing in the middle of the work day. As exciting and fun as this was, it wasn’t worth either of them being unemployed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>“I expect to see you in court on Thursday, then.” Acelin was barely able to register his husband saying his goodbyes to the poor, nameless, unaware soul on the other end of the line before setting the phone back on its base. The detective was shaking, desperately trying to hold himself back. He was well versed in this song and dance; no backtalk, no touching without permission, no cumming without permission, the safeword is “stepladder”. The rules needn’t be stated between them anymore for him to follow them...most of the time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>“Please,” Acelin whimpered, the hand that’d been at his mouth now clutching Edward’s shoulder again. The prosecutor cocked an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing at his lips.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Please what, süsser?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Y...you </span><em><span>know</span></em><span> what, Eddie! Come on and let me cum already!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“If you want it,” Edward’s thumb and middle finger clamped down tightly on the base of Acelin’s cock, “beg for it.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Acelin shuddered. </span><em><span>I married this absolute bastard of a man.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span></em><span>“Please, please, </span><em><span>please</span></em><span> let me cum!” His voice was strained and out of breath, and his bangs were beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat that began beading on his skin. “Please, I’ll do anything, just…”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Acelin was cut off as Edward’s grip loosened, and he began stroking Acelin again, his pace much faster this time. The detective let out a cry as his orgasm ripped through him, and he vaguely felt Edward’s free hand go to his back to keep him from toppling over. He slumped forward as soon as he finished, resting his forehead against his husband’s shoulder while he caught his breath.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Good boy,” Edward murmured low in his ear, sparking electricity through Acelin’s body. “You’re always so good for me, Linny.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Mmm...I try my best,” the smaller of the two replied softly, pressing a few light kisses against his husband’s neck and relishing in the shiver he got in response. “Gimme a second, I’ll take care of you too.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“No need.” Edward was reaching around his husband now to dig around in a desk drawer with his clean hand to find a spare pair of gloves to replace his soiled ones. “I still have work to do.” Acelin lifted his head at that, face twisted in a pout.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“How come you never seem to want me to return the favor when we do stuff like this? D’ya not find me sexy anymore or something?” The question was half joking, but the shocked, almost offended look he got in response was dead serious.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Do you really think that I would ever not find you sexy?” Edward’s voice was full of complete disbelief, and it made Acelin blush to know that his husband really found that thought to be so incredibly impossible. “Liebling, you are the only person in the world I’d ever want to do anything like this with. You’re the sexiest man alive to me.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“W...well, I’m jussayin’...it’s a little bit odd that you don’t even seem affected by the fact that you just watched me cum in your hand.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Edward let out a sigh, then took Acelin’s hand, guiding it down between his legs. He was, in fact, very much hard.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Oh,” Acelin breathed. Weird how he hadn’t noticed that earlier.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“I want you just as much as you want me. I’m just better at controlling myself instead of immediately hopping on your dick as soon as I get half hard.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“That doesn’t sound like it’d be such a bad thing! In fact, I welcome it!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“It would get to be problematic when I have a mountain of work to get done.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Dick first, work second! That’s my motto and I live by it.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“And that’s why you always end up working to my detriment in court.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Okay, y’know what ---”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Before Acelin could continue his protests, Edward pressed a soft, closed mouth kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Go sit back down. I’ll be done soon, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>“Mmm...okay.” The detective kissed the tip of his husband’s nose, zipped himself back up in his pants, then walked himself back over to the sofa, where he plopped right back down just as he had earlier. He blushed and coughed awkwardly as he watched Edward use his dirty glove to wipe the semen from his suit before it wound up staining. Acelin would have to make sure to wash that extra well later, and maybe buy Edward some “I’m sorry for cumming all over your work clothes” chocolates or something.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>And they say romance is dead. Yeah, right.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>